Family Guy
by MikiNare
Summary: Life of a Superhero - How well can Timmy, Dick and Bruce handle their second half?
1. Tim's Shock

Chapter One

"Nightwing! Get him out of there." Batman clamoured, kicking one of the many thugs under the chin and sending him flying.

"Gotcha'" The man somersaulted into the air, his black suit blending into the midnight sky so only his determined eyes glared at the gang of men below. The men had Robin pinned up against the wall, clutching his neck and laughing like a pack of hyenas. The boy was kicking out in vain and trying to pry the large, malicious fingers away from his throat, but spots were covering his eyes and his brain was going a little fuzzy. Nightwing landed to the ground and wrapped an arm round one of the largest guy's shoulders and tossed him at least eighteen feet away. Before the young superhero could get any closer the Joker stepped out of the shadows, laughing hysterically and pointing a gun to the wriggling youth.

"Hold it right there, Shitewing and Fatman. One wrong move and the kid goes pop." Everyone froze. Nightwing swallowed and Batman turned his head slowly.

"What do you want, Joker?"

"What do I want? Excellent question, my old fiend." Then he began chuckling again. Robin began lashing out once more, gasping for air as he punched the man's arm. The thug snorted and grabbed the boy's spiky black hair and rammed his head off the wall he held him too. Robin's arms dropped and his head snapped down to his collarbone as he fell unconscious.

"Noisy boy, you've got there." The Joker remarked and clicked his gun as Nightwing stepped closer to him in a silent rage of fury.

"Now, now. Hold your distance or I _will_ shoot the little brat." He sang and pointed the gun to Robin's barely raising chest.

"Batman, since you are the sensible one of this little hero gang, listen up. Ten days from today the Crown Jewels opening event is being held and of course the world's most prized jewels will be on display for all to see. As you might well know Mr Wayne has been put in charge of security along with some other rather impressive looking men."

"Your point, Joker." Nightwing sneered.

"Tut, tut boy. Where are your manners? I have to say Batman, I am a little disappointed the way you have raised these young imbeciles."

Batman glanced at Robin and at the back of Nightwing's head. The Joker paused as if waiting for him to retaliate and after a moment or so he continued.

"Well, on to your job now. I want you to make sure Bruce Wayne and all his friends are out of the way so to speak at exactly seven pm on the night. My face is quite a lovely sight, but I don't think I would be welcome to attend and so have to remain in the shadows while _you_ get rid of the security and _I_ steal the jewels. Clear?"

Nightwing laughed softly. "Like, we would just let you take the jewels."

"We?" The joker asked. "No, no. You misunderstand. This is a one-man job and since Batman is the only man around here, the job goes to him. If I so much of catch a sniff of any of your little sidekicks Batman, I will blow the place up."

"Why not just blow it up in the first place and take the jewels in the panic?"

"Oh, Batman. Do you think I would like such chaos of panicking people running around like headless chickens? No, I certainly wouldn't. I like things to go much simpler. All you have to do is make sure the security are kept busy somewhere else while me and my boys take what should be ours."

"And if I don't comply?" Batman asked in a voice frosty as winter.

" I will blow the place up and not only that. I will hunt down your little bratty sidekicks and personally kill every single one. Including the boy. I think you'll find it is much better to go along with my plans. Now, I'll leave you to think it over. Now, goodnight." And with that the Joker chucked a playing card in the heroes' direction which blew up releasing thick, smouldering smoke. When it cleared the two men's eyes fell to the crumpled form that was Robin.

They ran over to him and Batman scooped him up over his shoulder as Nightwing started firing questions.

"Is he ok? Batman, he looks paler. What's wrong? And what are we going to do about the Joker? You can't seriously go through with it. Can you? You can't do it alone? Batman?"

"Let's leave it for tonight and we'll talk later. Lets get Robin back."

They reached the Batmobile and Batman lay Robin down in the car. "You drive tonight, Nightwing. I'm going to sit in the back with him."

Nightwing nodded solemnly and slid into the car. Before he pulled onto the road, he glanced behind him where he saw Bruce pulling off his mask and stroking Robin's head and hair.

"He'll be fine you know. He's a fighter." Nightwing smiled and Bruce shook his head.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking. What life am I giving the boy? Tonight he could have been strangled or shot. Two nights ago he fell down a flight of stairs and last week he nearly got run over by that van full of thieves."

"Nobody said it would be easy for him, but he has hero's blood in him now and he has us to look out for him."

"What life have I given you?" Bruce asked, almost glaring at him. Nightwing swallowed and turned back around to the steering wheel.


	2. What a Life

Chapter Two

Nightwing stared out the window in a kind of daze. 'What life have I given you?' Echoed in his mind. He wanted to scream, 'You've given me the best life anyone could have.' He remembered how Bruce had taken him in, no questions asked. He hadn't even seen him before that night at the circus and he didn't even know anything about him when he offered the idea of Dick staying with him in his mansion. He had treated him like a brother, a son – just part of the family. A comfort and security that Dick had really needed after his parent's murder. He choked back tears and emotion that were threatening to bubble up if he didn't think about something else. His thoughts drifted off to Barbara and how much he missed her company. Her voice, her smile, her touch. It was all becoming so distant in his mind. Suddenly, shaking him out of his thoughts and making his hands slip off the wheel, a noise so sudden and loud screamed into his ears. Tim jumped up bolt right and started yelling. Dick braked the car and turned around on his seat. Bruce had grabbed the boy's shoulders and was shaking him slightly, but Tim seemed to be delusional.

"Noo!" He yelped. "Stop! Please don't! Bruce! Dick! Stop it! Help!" Tim cried out loudly and was an odd white-grey colour.

"God, Bruce. What's wrong with him?" Dick demanded never taking his eyes off his little brother. Well, not his real brother, but Dick loved and worried about Tim just as much as any real brother would.

"Tim! Tim, look at me. Come on." Bruce soothed and placed a hand on Tim's cheek. "Come back to me. Come on."

Tim's eyes looked as if a curtain had been lifted over his eyes. Suddenly they came into focus and he could hear Bruce's voice. The boy tried to be strong, but after a few seconds of utter confusion his face crumpled and he sank into Bruce's chest in gentle sobs and hiccups.

"Just let it out, Timmy. Come on. There you are." Bruce's soft voice helped calm the teenager down and he nodded to Dick to get home as soon as possible.

They arrived home and Bruce carried a silent Tim into the house. Alfred greeted them at the door with a smile that fell into a concerned frown.

"Oh dear." Alfred opened the door wider for them and Dick followed in last with his head hanging. Alfred put a hand on Dick's shoulder and Dick gave him a look that told the story of the whole night. Dick followed Bruce upstairs and into Tim's room, but before he could go in Bruce turned around.

"Let me just have a few minutes alone with him." He said gently and gave Dick a small smile. Dick nodded and went to the top step and sat down hard, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Half an hour later, Bruce emerged from the room looking exhausted and pale. He saw Dick still sitting on the stairs and looked relieved to have him there. He sat beside him and let out a deep sigh.

"I sat with him till he fell asleep." Bruce explained. Dick kept silent, not knowing what to do or say.

"No kid his age should have to go through that. All the nightmares and incidents just finally caught up to him. Poor kid."

"I wish I had got to him sooner." Dick croaked his voice betraying him. He had been thinking about when the thugs had grabbed Tim round the neck. If only he had got there quicker, he could have stopped it all.

"No." Bruce replied sternly. "Do not blame yourself. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. He is kid, for Christ sake. He can't possibly take on a group of fully grown men, no matter how good an acrobat he is."

"I did." Dick stated quietly and Bruce looked at him alarmed.

"All I'm saying is, don't start to think you can protect him from everything. He'll still want to go out as Robin, even after all of this. He is a champion after all. I know I got through it and if I can, Tim will make it with flying colours."

Bruce smiled. "I never thought kids would be able to teach me anything, but you know, you and Tim have moulded me into a better person. You have taught me so much and I can't remember my life without knowing what it is like to be loved by my kids and to love them back."

"You transformed my life. I was a mess when my parents died and you guided me onto the path." Dick covered his eyes with his hands. "I was so scared for Tim." He whispered quietly. "I thought we were going to lose him and I felt part of me slip away at the thought."

"That's what it's like to be part of a family."

Dick looked up at Bruce's profile and smiled through his watery eyes. He was part of a family and he was loved and needed and nothing on earth could beat the feeling of being needed. He watched Batman's back and protected Robin at night, but during the day, as Dick, he teased Bruce and made him laugh and he taught Tim more about life and let him win at the PlayStation. He was part of a family and no force on heaven or earth could take the feeling of belonging away from any of them.


	3. Women

Chapter Three

It was early on Saturday morning when Tim woke up with a slight yawn. He stretched and licked his lips. He had on a pair of black boxer shorts and the morning breeze coming through the window covered his body in goosebumps.

"You're up at last."

Tim sat up and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and saw Bruce sitting on a chair at the back of his room, his hands clasped in front of him. Tim smiled.

"Yeah." He looked away and shuddered. He could remember flashes of last night and it wasn't pretty. But ever the optimist he looked on the bright side. It was Saturday! No school!

He pulled back the covers and swung his legs round. Just then Dick came in.

"Hey doesn't anyone knock? I'm going have to start charging." Tim complained.

"Well I see you're back to normal." Dick let out a laugh, but then Bruce and him shared a long, relieved look.

"I was thinking. Why don't you invite Barbara over and the four of us and Alfred, of course can hang around here."

Tim cringed and Dick stifled a laugh. Bruce saying something like 'hang' was just too funny. Sometimes he tried to act young and hip.

"Oh great, I have to spend my Saturday with you three." Tim rolled his eyes, but looked away smiling.

Bruce caught the smile and glanced at Dick who nodded briefly.

"Oh well, if you had plans. I was going to be visiting Gordon anyway." Bruce started to get up.

"Yeah and I did promise Barbara I would take her out shopping one day this week." Dick began turning round.

Tim's head snapped around. "No!" He exclaimed and when they both looked at him he dropped his head to the ground. "I mean, that is, I don't have any plans and I, well, I guess it would be ok to spend just the day with you guys here."

"Ok then." Bruce confirmed and they both walked out to leave the boy to get showered and dressed.

"Man, he is too easy." Dick grinned and Bruce patted him on the back.

"He is." He started to walk away. "And it used to work with you all the time too." He laughed to himself and left a very puzzled Dick standing, watching him leave the room.

An hour later everyone was ready and had eaten breakfast and Barbara was on her way to the mansion. Alfred began washing the dishes and Tim stretched across the couch and started to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

"We didn't stay in here for you to watch television all day."

"No, just the morning." Tim replied to Bruce simply. Bruce shook his head and walked over to the TV and switched it off. In the distance the doorbell went and Dick made to greet the guest. Tim sat up slowly.

"You can't do that. X-Men was coming on."

"I did and we are going to be doing something educational and active today because I've been . . ." Before he could say anymore Tim had slid off the couch, performed two kartwheels and knocked the man's legs from underneath him. Bruce fell on his behind apparently startled as a smug Tim stood over him.

"Well, that's my job done for today." Tim laughed, rubbed his hands together and turned around, heading for the TV. Before he could take another step Bruce grabbed his arms from behind and wrestled him until he had him in a headlock and gave him a massive noogie, one which Tim begged for mercy. After they parted, Tim waited a few seconds till Bruce had let his guard down and ran at him. However, the older man recovered quickly and caught Tim and lifted him up on his shoulder.

"Hey, no fair!" Tim called out, hitting the man's back. It felt like it was made of steel. Bruce carried the squirming youth over to the couch and dropped him down on it. Before Tim could blink Bruce had began tickling him all over his ribs and tummy.

"No! Stop! Please! You win, man!" Tim cried out, breathless from wriggling and pushing Bruce away. Bruce removed his hands and laughed loudly.

"You never learn, Timmy. I'm always going to win."

"It's true." They both spun their heads around to see Dick and Barbara standing in the doorway. Dick stepped forward.

"He is unbeatable."

Tim shook his head as Bruce smiled triumphantly.

"No way. I'll take him down some day."

"Yeah, when you're not built like a stick and grow another foot." Dick smirked and Barbara dropped her head giggling. Tim scowled.

"I'm not built like a stick. I have muscle. And my growth spurt is just late, ok?" Tim walked away and they could hear in the distance Tim telling Alfred to make him one of those protein shakes that footballers drink to gain weight and build them up.

The three laughed for a couple of minutes until Barbara sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad he is ok now." Her lips straightened. "When Dick phoned, I lay awake all night worrying about the kid."

"We all did. But look at him, he is the same as normal and even laughing." Bruce shook his head. "The way a kid's mind works, huh?"

Dick smiled. "Yeah. It is amazing."

After lunch the family went out to the pool to lounge around in the sunshine. The heat enveloped them all.

"Watch this!" Tim yelled and ran towards the pool, jumping up into the air and somersaulting forwards into the cool, blue water. He surfaced and took in air.

"How cool was that?" He asked them and Bruce shook his head. "Not cool, you could have hit your head off the side of the pool."

Tim laughed loudly. "Whatever, old man!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and went to stand up.

"Leave this one for me." Dick stood up and tightened the cord around his dark blue swimming shorts in case Tim pulled them down like last time.

"Come on out Tim and we'll do the somersault thing together."

"Really? Cool." Tim swam to the side and pulled himself out. Dick turned to Bruce and Barbara who were lying on sun beds.

"So trusting." He mouthed.

Tim walked up to him and said, "Are you ready?"

Dick nodded and grabbed Tim's arm. Tim realised what was about to happen and tried to pull away, but Dick had him in an iron grip. Then he bent down and grabbed Tim round his kicking legs and round his back and marched to the pool.

"You betrayer!" Tim yelled as Dick threw him into the pool. Dick laughed and doubled over, not noticing Bruce creeping behind him. The man grabbed Dick the same way and chucked him into the pool too.

"Once again, I win!" Bruce put his hands on his hips as Dick dunked Tim for laughing at him. But nobody noticed when Barbara walked up behind Bruce and pushed him with all her might into the waters below. Bruce came up, a little red in the face as the woman posed and walked off, laughing to herself. All three, reached for the side off the pool and said, "Women."


	4. Bed Time

Chapter Four

That evening after dinner, Bruce, Barbara and Dick sat around the table sipping coffee until it was time for Tim to go to bed. When it got to ten o'clock Bruce sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy." He stood up and walked into the television room where he found highlights of a football match playing on the TV and Tim sprawled out in front of it, his eyes glued.

"Bedtime, Timothy." Bruce told him. Tim didn't stir and kept looking towards the TV.

"I won't repeat myself." Bruce voice grew firmer, but Tim didn't move a muscle. Bruce rolled his eyes and wished Tim could even act just a little intimidated, at least Dick was when he was younger. The man covered the room in two steps and switched off the TV. As he pulled back, waiting on Tim to stand up he watched aghast as Tim switched the TV back on and continued to watch the game.

"I don't think so, Mr. We've had a great day, now don't spoil it. Bed."

"You're spoiling it." Tim rolled onto his side and looked up at him. "Come on Bruce, it's the weekend."

"I know that, and one weekend which we haven't been called out to fight crime. So, I want you to get a good night sleep."

"But after the football there is an amazing film coming on."

"One that is obviously too old for you if it is being shown at that time."

"Oh man. I'm not a kid." Tim complained.

"Yes you are and it's time for bed." Bruce pulled the boy to his feet gently and placed two hands on his shoulders as he marched him up the stairs. Tim complained the whole way until he grumbled 'goodnight' and slid into his room.

Bruce made it back into the kitchen and shook his head.

"Well that only took like half an hour." Dick joked and removed his hand that had been resting on Barbara's thigh under the table. The young adults shared a look and sipped at their coffee once more. Bruce sat down.

"He'll be up for a glass of water in fifteen minutes, so let's make this quick."

"Barbara, Dick has already informed you about the Joker's plan?"

The woman nodded.

"No matter what we do, Tim stays out of this one. We can't let him find out about any of this - it's too risky. The Joker knows getting to Tim will get to us and we can't afford that weakness."

"The Joker said you had to do this thing alone though, right? But you aren't going to?"

"Well, I will be mostly. I am going to attend the event as myself and then when the Joker gives the signal, I'll get suited up and stop the chaos that the Joker is setting up at the main entrance. The jewels are in the last door on the left in the Town Hall and it faces out onto the back. Joker will have taken care of the lasers and cameras, but he needs the security men around the doors to be taken care of. They should come running when they hear Batman is in trouble holding down the thugs and so the place will be clear for them to get the jewels."

Dick ran a hand through his hair and chewed his lip angrily. "I can't believe you are actually letting him take the jewels."

Bruce frowned. "You know me better than that. Listen, this is where you two come in. When the Joker takes the jewels, he'll exit out the back window where most likely a van will be waiting for him. I want you two to be waiting on the roof and when you see Joker exit, follow him in the Batplanes. Give him twenty minutes to think he has got away with it, then take him down. By that time if he tries to blow anything, I will have everyone out of the building and be on my way to help you out. But, Dick, you don't have to actually take him down, just keep him busy until I get there and help you guys out. There will be at least four of his boys with him and maybe more if he gets to his hideout in the twenty minutes, but believe me we will stop him and get the jewels back. Do you have any questions?"

"What will we do if he gets to his hideout? I mean, we can't just go in and try and fight off all of them." Barbara asked.

"I know. If they get to their hideout, wait for me and we'll come up with a plan then. Just remember the Joker is unpredictable. Be alert and don't automatically stick to the plan. Act on your instinct and stick together."

They heard the creaking of someone coming downstairs.

"Shopping tomorrow, sounds fun?" Bruce changed the conversation to anything.

"Yeah. Dick promised me he would take me." Barbara explained, playing along.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Tim asked folding his arms over his chest. He was wearing one of Dick's old T-shirt that Dick had given him ages ago. It was far too big for him and the sleeves of the T-shirt reached past his elbows and it sat just above the hem of his shorts.

"What are you guys up to?" He questioned, eyeing them suspiciously.

The three looked at each other and noticed for the first time they were hunched over the table. It did look like they were planning something and they all sat back quickly.

"Nothing. Now run along and get your drink and off to your bed, kid." Dick smirked, he loved winding up Tim.

"It wasn't that long ago you had a bed time too, dweeb head." Tim gulped down his drink as Dick blushed at Barbara's teasing look.


	5. School Blues

Chapter Five

"Morning, young Master Drake." Alfred called, opening the red velvet curtains. The sunlight poured in and split the old man into half shadow and light. It was a bright Monday morning and the Wayne household was just brimming with energy. Tim groaned and turned over on his left side.

"You will be late for school if you sleep in."

"Good." Mumbled a voice from beneath the covers.

"Now, now. When I was your age I was delighted at going to school. You would be learning all day." Alfred frowned as his vision was shattered of Tim leaping from the bed and grabbing his books and rushing out the door, from another loud groan.

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes and I want to see you dressed and showered by then." The man closed the door and proceeded downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Of course Tim hadn't got up from the bed in twenty, not even in forty minutes. Eventually he was dragged out and headed into the shower like a zombie. After his shower he rushed about like crazy pulling on his jeans and stuffing toast into his mouth and finally brushing his teeth, squeezing the toothpaste all over the bathroom by accident.

"I'm going now and if you want a lift to school you better be down here in ten seconds." Dick called checking himself in the mirror and swallowing. He was taking Barbara shopping today and he was unusually nervous. After all it was their first time alone together in ages.

"I'm just coming!" Tim yelled and stuffed his feet into trainers and pulled his cap on. He raced outside and had the feeling he had forgotten something and dashed back to his room, grabbing his school bag and sliding downstairs on the balcony, and finally landing at Dick's feet.

"One." Dick smiled. "Just made it."

"Yup."

Tim waved Dick away at the front entrance and slung his bag over his shoulder, sauntering into school.

"Yo, Drake!" Jake Matthews, Tim's best friend, punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Hey." Tim smiled. " Please tell me we don't have biology today."

"We have and it's first period too."

"Aren't you the bringer of good news." Tim grumbled and headed to his locker as the bell screamed through the hallway. By the time Tim had collected books and gazed at the pictures of girls he had stuck to his locker door, he was late for his first class and the teacher wasn't too happy.

"Timothy Drake! Explain yourself, right this minute." The teacher yelled, pushing her lips out so far, Tim was sure they would burst. He rolled his eyes and winked at Courtney Jacobs, a brunette girl who Tim dreamt about every night. She smiled back at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Tim watched the strands swirl round her perfect shoulders and fan around her perfectly shaped face. He snapped out of his slow moving dream as the teacher slammed her book on the desk.

"First you strut in here, eight minutes late for class and now you are completely ignoring me." The woman's square face was turning a shade of magenta. Tim screwed up his face and shook his head.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Lying now too, hmm? Well, we'll see about that. Just go to the Principal's office right this minute young man and you can explain your story to him."

"What story? I don't have anything to tell him." Tim was in disbelief – the woman was crazy.

"Refusing to go to the Principal's office now too, hmm? Well. . ." But before she could twist more of his words, he marched out the class and headed to the Head's room burning with rage.

It really wasn't a good day for Tim, he was sent to the Principal's office two times and a letter was being threatened to be sent home if his behaviour did not change dramatically. By lunch time Tim was in such a bad mood, not even seeing Courtney bend over in a skirt to pick up her fallen fork could bring a smile to his face.

Jake dropped down beside him at the table, his clump of mashed potatoes jumping up from his tray. They chatted for a while about different things until twenty minutes from the bell, Meathead John and his little (or rather massive) followers swaggered up beside Tim and Jake. The carton Tim was drinking out of was squashed in the big claw of John and he let out a few grunts to show his manliness. Tim looked up at him.

"Did you want something?" He sneered and watched the anger grow in John's eyes.

"I heard you got made captain of the basketball team, a position that should have went to me."

"Yeah, well, hard luck." Tim went back to scraping his fork through whatever heap of food he had been given. John grabbed Tim's shoulder and pulled him back, driving a knee into his spine. Tim winced and snatched his tray in two hands, whipping it backwards and hitting the bully on the forehead. He let out a growl of pain and swung at Tim, who ducked and rolled off his seat. By this time, groups of kids had gathered round, eager to get a piece of the action. Tim stood up and smirked at John.

"Come on then." He sniggered.

The boy ran at him and swung another punch, which Tim dodged easily. He kicked John's legs out from underneath him and watched the bully go flying across the floor. He quickly got to his feet and punched Tim in the stomach. He doubled over and the boy elbowed Tim on the back, making his knees bend to the floor. Then he punched him on the nose and a little blood trickled down to his upper lip. Tim wiped the blood away with his hand and snapped his hand back into a fist and brought it to John's left eye. Tim went to hit him again, but one of the teachers grabbed him and pulled him away from the circle. Another grabbed John and before they knew it they were sitting outside the Principal's office, third time around for Tim.

"What is the meaning of this, boy!" The Principal screamed in Tim's face. Tim stood with his hand balled into fist behind his back. Of course, John had practically got off scot-free. His father was heavily involved with the school after all and somehow John had twisted the story to make it look like Tim had attacked him and it had been all self-defence.

"Well!" He demanded. Tim sighed and answered.

"I was eating my lunch with Jake Matthews and from out of nowhere Mea. . I mean, John started yelling at me cause I had been given the place of captain on the basketball team and he hadn't and then he dug his knee into my back and started throwing punches at me."

The teacher frowned. "That is a completely different story to what John told."

"But mine is the truth." Tim stated firmly. The teacher raised a bushy eye-brow and looked at the boy for a long time.

"You have been in my office three times today and did I not explain clearly to you last time that I would be sending a letter home?"

"Yeah, but . ."

"I now know that isn't enough to stop this uncouth behaviour, so I would like to arrange a meeting with your parents or rather guardian." He remarked, reading Tim's file. "Mr Bruce Wayne. Well, that would explain it."

"What?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"It would explain your performance at school. I used to go to school with Mr Wayne and he was somewhat of a troublemaker himself. Maybe his bad attitude has rubbed off on you."

"Yeah right. Bruce was amazing in school, he got the top prize practically every year _and_ he was popular."

Mr Lawson's face turned blue. "He was only popular because the girls felt sorry about his parents dying and because he was rich!" He spat.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Tim smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"How dare you!" The Principal was speechless. "You little. . I . .Oh, the manners! I will expect to see you and Wayne tomorrow morning and give him this to read! Now, get out of my sight!"

Tim stormed out and slammed the door behind him. "Oh, great." He muttered and stuffed the letter into his bag.

"Tim, come here a minute!" Bruce yelled from downstairs.

"I can't. I'm just about to complete this level!" Tim replied, chewing his lip as he frantically pressed buttons on his game console controller.

"Pause it and come down here." Bruce shook his head and tapped his shirt pocket. "Pen. Why can't I find my pen?" He eyed Tim's school bag, which had been dumped at the door. "I'm just getting a pen out of your bag, ok?" Bruce yelled and reached down to pick up the bag.

"Sure. Whatever." Tim frowned, concentrating on the game. Then, it hit him. The letter! Oh God! No!

"Nooo!" Tim clamoured, throwing the controller down and racing downstairs. "Don't go in the bag!"

He reached the kitchen and saw Bruce's eyes scan from side to side, his brows furrowing deeper. He had found the letter. Tim's eyes widened and he started walking backwards, faster and faster.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, squirt." Dick announced as Tim rammed into him. Dick grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward.

"Hey, Bruce. Look who I found sneaking away." Dick grinned.

Tim tried to pull away, but Dick held onto him. "Let me go." Tim hissed.

"Explain the meaning of this letter from your Principal young man." Bruce said firmly, shaking the piece of paper about in his hand. Tim gave Dick a seething look and Dick smiled sheepishly and mouthed sorry. Tim walked forward slowly as Dick whistled innocently and dashed into the TV room.

"The letter? From my Principal?" Tim smiled nervously. "Well, he wants you to meet with him tomorrow morning. He just wants to talk to you about some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You know, the usual."

"No, I don't know. What is the 'usual'?"

"My grades and general behaviour."

"And what will I expect to hear."

"That my grades are slipping to a D and I got sent to him three times today."

Bruce shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Not this week, Tim. I don't need this, this week."

"Sorry." Tim offered. "Well, I'll just be going." He started to walk away.

"You're grounded. No phone or PlayStation for a week and you can forget about allowance until your grades reach a B at least."

Tim turned around to protest, but dropped his head at Bruce's look. "Fine." He muttered and walked away.


	6. Kidnapped!

Cas - thanks a lot for the e-mail! I appreciate the support and the reviews of all the chapters. Thanks for taking the time to do that. ShadowAvenger - Yeah, getting so little reviews isn't that great, but it's cool, I'm just going to keep writing. Heh heh. If any of you guys have any ideas please feel free to let me know and thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy Chapter Six.

Chapter Six

"You don't actually need to go in here, you know." Tim tried for the last time to stop Bruce going into the Principal's office.

"You are on your last warning Timothy."

Tim grimaced at his full name. Bruce only used when he was getting angry. They walked along the corridor, Tim hanging his head and falling a step behind at Bruce's intimidating look. Bruce knocked on the door twice and cleared his throat. Tim puffed up his cheeks and sighed letting the air blow in-between his lips.

"Ah, good morning." The Principal frowned and reluctantly shook Bruce's hand, squinting a little from the hold.

"Brett Lawson." Bruce stated. He didn't sound very pleased to be shaking the man's hand either.

"If you would like to come in. Timothy can wait outside." Bruce looked over his shoulder and Tim gave a weak smile. As the two men walked through the door Tim slid into a chair and drummed his fingers on his thigh.

Half an hour later and Tim had fallen asleep from ultimate boredom. He woke up suddenly though when a heavy hand pressed down on his slender shoulder. He blinked a couple of times and looked up to see Bruce glaring down at him. Lips pressed tightly together.

"We're going home." He wrapped a hand around Tim's arm and marched him outside to the car.

"What did he say?" Tim asked looking up at him and trying to pull his arm out from the grasp. Bruce remained silent and after a long pause he said quietly.

"I'm very disappointed in you." They reached the car and Bruce let him go. Tim rubbed his arm with his hand.

"Bruce, I'm sorry." He watched Bruce get in the car and start the engine. Slowly he climbed in the back and bit his lip feeling guilty.

"Nice one, nucklehead! You've got him in the worst mood possible." Dick slapped Tim on the head softly and sat down heavily beside him on the sofa.

"I never even did anything wrong." Tim moaned and sank his head into a cushion.

"That's what they all say." Dick grinned.

"No, I mean it, I . . ." Tim began to explain, but was cut off as Dick shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going out. It's Friday remember. Taking Barbara out, you know just the two of us." Dick stared off into the distance.

"Take me with you." Tim begged.

Dick snorted. "Yeah whatever, kiddo."

"Seriously, please!"

"No way." He began walking away when Tim rolled off the sofa and wrapped his arms around the young man's ankle.

"Get off, you little psycho!" Dick yelped out in surprise.

"Please, don't leave me in here alone."

Dick laughed and started to shake his leg, but Tim held on.

"Things are going to get nasty if you don't let go." Dick tried to be stern, but Tim looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll take you out." Tim stood up, smiling.

"Go and get your jacket."

"Really?" Tim couldn't believe Dick had actually given in.

"Go now or I'll leave without you."

Tim ran upstairs and dashed into his bedroom, grabbing his denim jacket that had been thrown down on his chair. He ran down stairs, but Dick was nowhere to be seen and the front door was still open. Tim ran to the door and looked out into the night. He squinted his eyes and could just make out Dick waving from the car as he tore out the drive-way.

"Loser!" Tim yelled out to him and turned around, sulking. Slowly he made his way back up to the room and didn't even switch on his light as he threw his jacket down angrily.

"Stupid Dick." He mumbled, although he wasn't sure he meant his name. He ran towards his bed and performed two kartwheels and then a front somersault over the edge of his bed and landing on his feet on his mattress.

"Yeah!" He smiled and clenched his hand into a fist. He fell onto his back and sighed staring up at the ceiling. His head snapped round as his window banged shut. He sat up and watched the curtains swing furiously back and forth. His room was in shadow and he wished he had put his light on.

"Dick?" He asked hesitantly. He stood up on his bed. Suddenly from behind, someone or something grabbed his ankles and pulled him face down on the bed. He tried to yell out for help, Bruce was just down in the kitchen, but he felt something getting tied tightly round his mouth.

"Mmmm!" He tried to yell.

"Shut it!" A deep voice growled from the shadow. Tim turned his head round to see who was behind him and kicked his legs.

"Little Batman's sidekick." It cackled. "Who would have thought that Bruce Wayne was Batman and his little family were Nightwing, Batgirl and little Robin." The joker stepped out into the moonlight flooding in through the window.

"I feel so silly that I hadn't worked it out before now. Well anyway, we need your assistance."

Tim shuddered and tried to swallow the stone of fear stuck in his throat. He jumped up and went to grab the gag off his mouth, but one of joker's men grabbed his arms and lifted him up in the air.

"Bound his hands and carry him out to the van." Joker ordered. Tim kicked backwards and caught the guy holding him where it hurts. The man dropped him and Tim sprinted to the door.

"Get him!" The joker hissed. Three more guys grabbed Tim round his arms and legs, lifting him in the air. The joker turned on some music and it blasted out covering the noises being made in the room. Tim struggled hard to get free, but soon the men had him pinned on the ground and bound his hands together.

"Let's go, boys!" Cackled the Joker. One guy picked up Tim and threw him over his shoulder.

Help me! Tim cried out to Bruce silently.


End file.
